


2019情人节贺队狼狗血设定之吸血鬼狼人续

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [20]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	2019情人节贺队狼狗血设定之吸血鬼狼人续

Logan是极其讨厌万圣节的，因为街上那些狂欢的人中，有很大一部分是真的妖魔鬼怪……它们不需要装扮自己，就能显露真容在人群中狩猎。那些伪善的笑容挂在一张张狰狞贪婪的脸上，尖叫狂欢只因满地皆是可供挑选的盘中之餐。

本来是要和瘦子窝在家里不出门的，无奈总有不长眼的玩意儿在Scott的权力范围中搞事情。

Logan觉察出不对劲的时候，他和Scott已经被俩伙儿不同势力的敌人分散开了。敌人个个强得离谱，即使是Logan也不得不拿出全力来迎战强敌。等他终于将人都打趴下之后，冷静地看着这一地不是头掉了就是肠子出来了的尸体被他们自己衣兜里爬出来的虫子化了个干净。Logan叹了口气，掏出电话拨通了一个号码。

纵使空气中混杂着各种各样好闻或难闻的气味，Logan还是从这些中循着那一丝微乎其微的熟悉找到了Scott。

比之自己那边的战况惨烈，Scott这边倒是平静，与其说是战斗，倒不如说是屠杀。房子里到处都是血，干了一层又再流一层新鲜热乎的，踩上去上面一层血皮中间温热下面再是结了块儿的，像是一脚踩进了还没完全凝成固体的布丁。遍地都是尸块，数不清有多少。有人类的，有吸血鬼的，还有狼人的，甚至还有些食尸鬼和变形怪。

Scott低头坐在房子正中那被高高堆起的尸体上，Logan进来也毫无反应。浑身被血浸透了，哪里还像个人，俨然一副炼狱恶鬼的模样。

“Wade，你他妈的给老子滚出来，你这个恶心的糊脸怪。”Logan恶狠狠地吼道。

旁边高高的柜子上慢慢显出一个人形，原谅Logan的词穷，Wade的造型实在是太……男巫那满是疤痕的原形穿着紧身衣配粉色蕾丝芭蕾舞裙怀里再抱个可爱的独角兽，还有什么万圣节装扮比这更惊悚的？

“不给糖，就捣蛋！”唯恐天下不乱的疯子发出刺耳的笑声。

“这是在搞什么？Wade。”Logan揉了揉神经疼的额头，很是烦躁。

“万圣节派对啊，我亲爱的大灰狼先生！有尸体，有怪物，有血浆，有尖叫，多么完美的狂欢夜啊！”Wade陶醉地捧着自己的脸感叹着。

Logan掏出手机，按下免提键。

“Wade。”低沉浑厚的声音从电话那一头传来。

“啧，对着猎人摇尾巴的是狗，不是狼啊！Logan ！”Wade一脸恨铁不成钢地摇摇头。“不过我原谅你，毕竟那是小奈奈，那么可爱那么帅性能力还那么好……”好像突然想到了什么，Wade脸色一变。“好好享受万圣节的甜蜜吧，小狼崽和小蝙蝠。”说完，溜得超快，仿佛有什么东西在追赶他一样。

“以后看紧点儿，别老给我们添麻烦。”Logan烦躁地挂断了电话，完全不管那头的人是不是还有什么没交待。

Logan来到Scott跟前，看他对自己的靠近完全没有反应，依旧头低着给Logan看头顶。Logan蹲下身子，将手放在那已呈血黑色的利爪中，仰头去看Scott。

“嘿，瘦子，是我。”放轻声音唤着，Logan感觉自己这辈子似乎从没有用这么温柔的语气说过话。

Scott的头微微活动了一下，向Logan所在的位置偏了偏。他缓缓睁开了眼睛，赤色血瞳中满是嗜血的疯狂。Logan直觉危险，但是当他想退开时已然来不及了。Logan被Scott一爪挠在了肩膀上，立刻一个血肉模糊的伤口斜横在Logan的肩膀和左胸上。疼得Logan倒吸口气，额头上的青筋更是蹦了三蹦。也是完全不客气的对着扑上来的Scott就是一脚，蹬得发了疯的千年老鬼直直摔向了水泥墙。

“我他妈的让你疯！”说着，Logan又冲到把墙摔出个坑的Scott面前一顿拳打脚踢。却不想被狂化发疯的吸血鬼捉住了手腕后，让人掐着脖子摁在了地上。

周围的血腥气只让Scott觉得恶心反胃，臭得只想杀更多的人，用鲜血来掩盖这些让他难以忍受的味道。而每一滴新鲜炽热的血淋在身上，便像在心里覆上一层不化的寒冰。脑子里有什么，很重要，似乎只要他想起就可以不用再受着血气的煎熬。他屏息坐在那儿，却被人打扰了思绪。

不过又是一个带着浑身恶臭的渣滓，Scott想也没想地就出手给来人一记足以致命的攻击。鲜血的芬芳在空气中炸裂开来，瞬间涌向Scott ，占据了他的五感。

是这个味道！Scott心中一阵狂喜。

Scott将人按在地上，撕开碍事的破衣服，头埋进去拼命舔吮每一滴流出的血液。这血让他整个人都沸腾了，那仿佛干涸了无数岁月的血管中再次有了活人的热力。他用尖牙不断地啃咬着破烂的血肉，这是他头一次这么想连皮带肉地将一个生物吞进肚子。不仅仅是血液，要这个人，整个人，完完整整地一点儿不剩全都融进他的身体化进他的灵魂。不然永生将是神灵施加在自己身上最恶毒的诅咒，他无法获得一个完整的灵魂，从此陷入长久却无法被救赎的孤寂中。

Scott这边倒是把头埋在Logan的胸前啃得欢快，可苦了Logan。吸血鬼的尖牙刺破皮肤，在超强自愈力还来不及治好伤口之前一次次地咬烂。舌头在那些肌理间来回游走，仿佛那些血肉是人间难觅的珍馐。

“疼！操你妈的！你给老子醒醒！”Logan抄起手边一颗跟身体分了家的人头照着Scott的脑袋就招呼了过去。

就听“噗！”一声，那颗人头的头盖骨都被砸了个稀碎，红红白白的脑浆子溅了俩人满头满脸，视觉惊悚度满点。

这次突然袭击倒不是对Scott造成了多大的伤害，但是在情绪激烈兴奋的状态下被来了这么一下，多少还是有些懵圈。Logan趁着Scott愣神的这一点点空档，迅速从衣兜里掏出之前Scott塞给自己的马鞭草。

总算是把这个疯狂危险的吸血鬼弄昏了，Logan立刻连扛带抱地把人带离这个血腥炼狱。至于善后的事情，当然是谁惹得这个麻烦谁去搞定啊！

————————————————

Scott被Logan带回来扔进地下室里已经有半个多月了，几乎试遍了所有的办法，可Scott的神智一直没有恢复。

这让Logan有些泄气，他也不知道问题究竟出在哪里。Scott的攻击性使Logan不得不将他用特制的铁链锁住，防止他疯起来自己都拦不住。

究竟是哪儿不对？Logan想破了头也想不出个所以然。对着这个疯狂嗜杀六亲不认的Scott，Logan感到无比的挫败，同时也无比的愤怒。

你他妈的自己放过的屁全忘了？气得Logan每次看到睁着血红双眼的Scott扑上来就抬腿一脚，然后再用拳头捶折几根骨头。

Logan越来越少下到地下室去，除了必要的喂食血液，Logan完全不想面对Scott。不是厌倦，而是那些无能为力的挫败和对彼此的愤怒撕扯着Logan，他怕自己哪一天在混乱的情感对撞中亲手杀了Scott。

满地的酒瓶子已经是Logan唯一能想到的解决办法，醉生梦死中他才能找回曾经那个自负的混蛋。回想着那些一言不合就你来我往干一架，不论输赢最后都滚到一块儿的腻歪，那些让人生气的温柔在这会儿都显得那么珍贵。一次次满月失控都是Scott将自己拉了回来，将分裂的灵魂逐渐拼合完整。

等等！满月失控！！

Logan从地上腾一下蹦起来，突然上涌的血气让他差点一屁股又坐回去。好不容易适应了晕眩感，Logan开始费劲巴力地在灌满酒精的脑子里仔细思考起刚刚抓住的那一点点线索。

他隐约记得每次自己深陷狼人血咒而失去理智的时候，Scott都会先喂饱自己然后再“喂饱”自己。那些闪过脑海的画面，让Logan粗犷的脸上一阵阵冒热气。

死马当活马医，不管了，先做了再说！

Logan拎了瓶酒，一边喝一边往地下室走。心想：妈的，老子自己送上门儿让你个疯子操，你要是再不好，老子非把这么些年被你操开花的屁股本给讨回来不可！

地下室里很干净，干净到除了被铁链囚住的Scott以外连个屁都没有。听见门响，Scott抬起头，用一双血瞳阴沉地盯着一边进门一边猛灌酒进肚的Logan。

在Scott那让人不寒而栗的注视下，Logan将自己身上的衣服一件件脱掉连着酒瓶一起扔到一边。尽管脑子一热天不怕地不怕的劲头儿一上来那是决心大大的，可真到了Scott面前，哪怕是个疯的，Logan心里那点儿莫名的自尊心就又开始冒头儿。接下来应该是他第一次在非满月的情况下在Scott面前主动变身，可Scott根本记不得将要发生的一切。想到自己老脸不要的样子只有自己知道，有点儿羞臊的庆幸却也有不甘心的遗憾。

浑身赤裸的Logan一步步走向Scott，每走一步身上便出现一些兽类的特征。到了Scott的面前，Logan已全然呈现出自己变身后狼人的样子。头上耸着一对立耳，巨大而蓬松的尾巴这会儿挡在Logan的身前阻隔了Scott的视线。Scott不满地发出威胁的咆哮，收到了同样不甘示弱的回以獠牙。除此之外Logan的身体依旧是人类的模样，强壮充满力量，在昏暗的灯光下依旧令人着迷。

Scott想扑上去，眼前的这个生物看上去诱人至极，闻起来也是新鲜热辣。这样的东西，要先种下标记，然后锁在别人都找不到的地方，反复地吸吮他体内代表着生命力的血液然后榨取他的身体供自己满足无边的欲望。他动了，却发现自己被囚制在墙上，且手脚皆动弹不得。他想起来了，是这个不知死活的东西把自己囚禁在这儿，每天每天不光要忍受无法被满足的饥饿，还要看着他却只能是看着他。Scott疯了一样的挣扎起来，那架势若是换了普通的锁链早就连同墙壁一起被破坏掉了。

Logan一把扼住Scott的脖子，用着足以掐死人的力气死死将人摁在墙上。“你再不老实，老子一口咬断你的脖子。”Logan恶狠狠地在Scott的耳边吼道。

热腾腾的气息喷吐在Scott的脸上，让他身体里本就翻腾的欲望更加不受控制。更加激烈的挣扎换来的是毫不留情的一记重击，脑袋被向后砸到墙上，墙体瞬间凹陷出几道裂痕。短暂的晕眩确实让Scott老实不少，迷瞪瞪地仰着头喘粗气。Logan倒是很满意自己制造出的效果，撕开Scott的衣服就开始耍起流氓来。

Scott的身体不如自己那么壮实，肌肉称不上饱满但是形状好看也匀称。穿着衣服的时候能把每一件都撑起一股子高级感，也是相当的气人。一口咬上Scott胸前的乳头，平时都是Scott对着他的奶子又嘬又啃，这倒是他印象中自己第一次这么清醒地感受这老鬼身体上的柔软。Scott的身体很好吃，各种意义上的。肉质口感有韧劲富有弹性，体味清冷寡淡却独特。Logan对吃人是没什么兴趣，但是他真的很想就这么把Scott这个天敌给吃进肚子。嗜血的欲望一发而不可收拾，尖利的犬齿咬破了乳尖上最柔嫩的皮肉，一滴滴近乎于黑色的液体从伤口流出，被Logan舔舐进肚子。不是人类血液那满是腥甜无比的铁锈味儿，也不是异类生物那令人作呕的恶臭。像凛冽的风雪刮过咽喉，冰冷刺痛着每一条神经。这却让Logan更加兴奋，体内的热量与这冰冷中和之后迸发出难以熄灭炽烈的情焰。

胸口上又是湿热又是痛楚，Scott本能地抗拒着这如同侵略一般的冒犯，毕竟在这个始祖的脑中世间一切皆为下等。可看着对方扬起头对着自己嚣张地笑着，嘴角流下诡异的血液，Scott脑子里想得居然不是如何拧掉这家伙的脑袋。Logan用舌头舔过尖牙上的血液，不错目地死盯着Scott的反应，不意外地发现那眼中除了杀戮之欲外更加强烈的情欲翻涌。Logan撞向Scott的嘴，即使磕破了两人的唇也不改横冲直撞的凶狠。和Scott那如万年坚冰般阴寒的体质不同，Logan的身上有着比之岩浆还要浓烈的热血和气息。旺盛的生气扑满整个感官，Scott主动去追逐那在自己口中攻城略地的舌头，缠紧了来汲取这令他心醉神往的气息。

不得不说，即使失了心智这个千年老龟的吻技还是那么能让Logan腿软。许久未被爱抚过的身体早早地叛变意志，尾巴瘫软垂下露出几乎要达到全盛状态的阴茎。手里解人裤腰带扒人裤子的动作可跟嘴上那接吻的腻乎劲儿不同，急哧火燎地像是怕谁跑了。

那又粗又长的玩意儿可比他的状态还要好，直挺挺地一下下往自己的身上弹。即使不情愿，Logan也要感叹一声这东西生得漂亮。和人一样，挺拔笔直还粗细匀称。长度更是没的说，差不多有地铁六站地，他去握也要两拳头还能冒出个头儿。回回被这玩意儿操得满嘴胡咧咧，有时候还没出息地晕过去。

Logan推开还在他嘴上不依不饶的Scott，制住了他还想凑过来的动作。掐着Scott的下巴，不让他把头扭过来，舔着他侧脸用舌尖描摹着好看的轮廓。下身贴上去，让两根勃发的阴茎紧紧相依在一起，来回摩擦。

“妈的，你到底给老子下了什么药，居然看见你勃起了就屁股痒痒。”Logan凑到Scott的耳边，咬着他的耳垂说道：“你要是再不醒过来，老子就拿你当人肉按摩棒天天榨干你……”突然Logan停了一下，好像自己也意识到这话里哪儿不对，立刻改口说：“操！是老子天天操你！把你当人肉飞机杯！妈的！！”也不知道Scott是不是听懂了，居然发出一声意义不明的嗤笑，气得Logan照着Scott那张好看的脸就是一爪子。“

Logan蹲下身子，看着眼前直不楞登差点儿怼脸上的肉棒，舔了舔嘴唇咽了口口水。先凑过去用舌头试了下口感，冰凉湿滑的棍状物有点儿像夏天吃的冰糕。张开嘴把顶端那圆润的龟头先含了起来，注意着避开了牙齿，用舌尖在光滑的表面上来回打转，偶尔还去流水的敏感出口试探两下。Logan将Scott的阴茎一点点纳入喉咙深处，一方面是贪婪地想要获取更多，同时也希望自己做这些能尽快唤起Scott的意识。虽说不是色情小说里写的那些动辄粗如婴儿小臂一样狰狞的巨物，但是也撑满了Logan的整个口腔，没有什么多余的位置。舌头被压在下面舔着阴茎的表面，却没法做更多，只能借由舌面来回磨蹭着。龟头已经顶在了喉咙最深处，再也进不了半分，然而还有很大一部分露在嘴巴外面。

自己的阴茎被火热的口腔包裹，Scott仿佛要被自己体内沸腾的血液灼伤。他想看到自己被人吞下更多更深，硬是在Logan紧紧摁住他胯股的情况下，一挺身又往那嘴巴深处送了一小段。爽得他眼前闪过一阵耀眼的亮光，嘶吼着由顶端冲出了大量的前列腺液。

他这一下是爽了，可苦了在下面一心一意玩深喉的老狼。尽管几乎是在Scott刚刚使劲向前的那一瞬间就向后撤开了自己，但这一下却打乱了他原本的控制着喉咙的节奏，更不要说那大量的液体奔着嗓子眼儿就去了。Logan被呛得连连咳嗽，那些没有进到肚子里液体随着一声声咳嗽流得Logan下巴前胸上到处都是。耳朵耷拉着，看着怪可怜的。

看着Logan那一副受虐的样子，本性疯狂残忍的怪物此刻更加狂躁。扯得铁链叮当作响，恨不得立刻冲破束缚扑上去。脑子里那些来回撕扯自己神经的杂乱声音终于得到了前所未有的统一，操他！

不过还没等他具体想想怎么实施，就又一次被Logan揍了个眼冒金星。

“妈的，疯了都不忘使坏。个混蛋瘦子！”Logan就着还没擦得嘴就上去啃Scott，让他自己也尝尝这淫荡的味道。手里不停撸动着Scott还硬邦邦的阴茎，Logan心里一横，想：得，舍不得脸面套不着千年老流氓。“也不知道咱俩到底是谁上辈子刨了对方家的祖坟，这辈子非得照着时间尽头这么纠缠下去。”说完，转过身去，拿自己的屁股顶住了Scott的阴茎。

刚被纳入一点点龟头，接下来Scott完全凭借本能将自己往Logan的窄穴里面送。没有被润滑开拓过的腔体紧得要命，进入也一点儿都不顺利。身体仿佛被劈开的疼痛比任何一次受伤都来得折磨，穴口被撕扯到极致，褶皱全部被撑开撑平。干涩的甬道被破开，毫无怜惜地被狠狠贯穿。Logan咬着牙，把所有的痛苦都咽进肚子，也在心里给Scott这次狠狠记了一笔。凭着那股子豁出命的劲头儿，Logan硬是逼着自己配合着Scott毫无技巧只一味蛮撞的节奏。

肉穴流下了丝丝血水，混着两人流出的体液弥漫Logan的股缝中。随着来回顶动操干被送进Logan的肠道，逐渐形成了润滑顺畅了侵入的动作，却并没有减轻多少痛感。Scott此刻被Logan的血气勾引，已然陷入更深的执念中，名为欲望的黑暗彻底遮蔽Scott的双眼。若是Scott还存有些理智，他就能看到此刻强忍着痛苦，双腿微微打颤却倔得一声不吭仍然把自己的屁股使劲向后撞得Logan。

过了很久，Scott的完全没有任何要射的迹象，依旧在Logan已经完全向他敞开的后穴里不断冲撞。Logan也从一开始疼得直冒冷汗变成从中能够获得快感，穴口的上也在自愈下恢复。他有些腿软，Scott的顶弄几次让他向前踉跄差点儿栽倒。哪儿还有手去抚慰自己的阴茎，按住膝盖稳住自己不倒下都来不及了。一直这样下去也不是办法，俩人都不射，谁都无法得到满足，这事儿也没个头儿。最后，Logan用着破釜沉舟的决心，做了一个决定……

他解开了Scott双手的铁链，这无疑是纵虎归山的举动。

“今天，要么你醒过来，要么我俩中死一个。”Logan薅着Scott的头发，一脸严肃的说。说罢，他面对着Scott躺在地上，分开自己的双腿露出红肿水润的肉穴。羞耻感也无法让Logan别过头去，他必须死死盯着Scott的下一步动作。不管他扑过来是要操自己还是弄死自己，他都得接着。

Scott扑上来是扑上来了，但是做出的行为却让Logan大感意外。既没有不由分说的提枪上马，也没有用利爪撕裂自己。而是捧着他的屁股，将脸埋在里面又是吸又是舔，更把舌头一个劲儿的往那个已经完全被操开了的肉洞里面插。

Logan哪儿受得了这个，抱住发狂的Scott好一通淫叫。

Logan里里外外都被舔透了舔熟了，肉穴红艳艳地一开一合等着人来操。屁股蛋子上布满了红红紫紫的指痕，看样子也是被人蹂躏得不轻。尾巴上的毛变得一绺一绺的，明显也不是被什么好好的液体打湿的。叫得嗓子都劈了，只能哼哼唧唧的说着骚话。

Scott顶进去的时候，里面的火热更胜之前。包裹住自己的肠肉更是一抽一抽地颤抖着搅上来，想把阴茎吸到更深处去。Scott根本舍不得离开这肉穴半分，脑子里也只有一味地往深处这一个想法。那一下下恨不得把Logan操到地里去的狠劲儿，更是让Logan一会儿呻吟一会儿惨叫。Logan的阴茎被紧紧夹在两人的腹间，早就射得一塌糊涂，这会儿只能随着Scott的操干像失禁一样不停地往外留着透明的薄液。

突然，Scott下身的节奏变乱了，呼吸也更加粗重，在Logan体内深埋的阴茎也开始一抽一抽地抖动起来，Logan知道，Scott这是即将射精的前奏。

他捏着Scott的下巴，迫使他的嘴巴张开。他抬起自己的胳膊放在自己的嘴边，一口咬在腕关节的大动脉上。鲜红的热血瞬间喷薄而出，喷得Logan自己满嘴都是。接着，他把手腕按在Scott的嘴边。

根本没有任何拒绝的意思，Scott抱着Logan的胳膊开始吸食他的血液。

烈火般灼热的血液滚进Scott的喉咙，那是他梦寐以求的生命力，那种再世为人的喜悦充满了自己的灵魂。五感再次变得清晰，不再是单一的血腥丑陋，还有更多值得他为之仁慈的美好。热情、热烈这些象征活着的词语变得有意义，欢愉快乐也不再是难以理解的禅语。这一切，都是因为此刻怀抱中的这个鲜活而真实的人。

妈的，你吸血就吸血，能不能不要一边操我一边吸我血啊！Logan昏过去之前脑子里闪过一句腹诽。

不过真好，我还是找回了那个眼睛里闪着慌乱叫着我名字的瘦子。


End file.
